


Gerontophobia

by Fake_Innocence



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После войны прошло 15 лет. Ичиго женат на Рукии, они живут в мире людей. И тут внезапно…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerontophobia

Название: «Gerontophobia»  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Пейринг: Ичиго/Рукия, Орихиме/Тацки, Ичиго/Уруру, Ичиго/Орихиме, Ренджи/Бьякуя. Без подробностей  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: ангст, драма  
Предупреждения: Местами жестокий стёб, кризис среднего возраста и чёрная бытовуха. Не принимайте близко к сердцу.  
Саммари: После войны прошло 15 лет. Ичиго женат на Рукии, они живут в мире людей. И тут внезапно…

написано 07.08.2009

_Is there a heaven a hell_  
 _And will I come back_  
 _Who can tell_  
 _Now I can see_  
 _What matters to me_  
 _It's as clear as crystal_  
 _The places I've been_  
 _The people I've seen_  
 _Plans that I made_  
 _Start to fade_  
 _The sun's setting gold_  
 _Thought I would grow old,_  
 _It wasn't to be  
_ _**Jem, «24»**_

Ещё вчера Рукия была бодра и полна сил; она даже согласилась на секс, хотя огромный живот и делал неудобной любую позу. Сегодня она уже в больнице, на сохранении, врачи обеспокоены и не обещают Ичиго, что его жена вернётся домой до родов. Осталось четыре месяца, но Рукия беременна тройней и уже едва может передвигаться.

Эта чудесная беременность – единственное яркое пятно в жизни Куросаки за последние пятнадцать лет. После того, как в Сейретее стало некого спасать, всё вернулось на круги своя, и бывшие бесстрашные друзья шинигами снова стали обычными японскими школьниками, а затем и обычными японскими студентами, ну и наконец – обычными японскими служащими.

Они покинули свой маленький тихий городок и переехали в крупные промышленные центры. Самого Куросаки занесло в столицу. Старых друзей он не видел давно, лет пять, а то и все семь. Отец звонит раз в неделю, Ичиго очень рад его слышать, но разговаривать не о чем, и они обсуждают погоду и сестёр. От Орихиме раз в месяц приходят открытки. Она теперь живёт в Иокогаме, на квартире у Тацки, не работает и почти не выходит из дома; всем понятно, что они лесбиянки, но в открытках ни слова об этом. Иноуэ пишет только о прошлом. Чад в Нагое, владеет судоходной компанией и частенько посещает свою далёкую родину. Ишида – дипломат, у него Европе особняк и невеста-модель. Эти двое изредка присылают Ичиго электронные письма, в основном о работе и о загранице. Куросаки их всех прекрасно понимает, но видит, насколько всё хуже, чем в те дни далёкой молодости, когда они были на волосок от смерти. Жизнь стала невыносимо скучной, старые друзья – невыносимо взрослыми, даже девушка-сорванец Рукия стала обычной японской женой. Это страшней, чем все Пустые Хуяко, мать его, Мундо.

Что сделало семейной парой таких непохожих друг на друга людей? Сейчас Ичиго кажется, что это была просто эйфория от победы, а когда все узнали, уже было поздно отступать. Под строгим взглядом Бьякуи Ичиго предложил Рукии стать его невестой, она согласилась, и парочка вернулась в мир людей. Урахара сделал превосходный гигай со всеми физиологическими функциями, но худоба девушки оказалась препятствием к зачатию. Десять лет лечения и искусственное оплодотворение себя оправдали, но что теперь было делать с тремя спиногрызами? Ичиго даже не был уверен, что сможет материально обеспечить их, не то, что воспитать, особенно если они пойдут в отца.

Но вот Рукия в больнице, и перспективы становятся ещё более ужасающими. Сегодня доктор сказал, что может возникнуть выбор: спасать жизнь матери, или же детям. Куросаки наматывает круги за дверью палаты, его руки сцеплены в замок, костяшки побелели. Он не может набраться решимости войти, не хочет видеть её – потухшие глаза и изношенный гигай. Он хочет видеть её молодой.

Но Урахара говорит, что из этой суперреалистичной человеческой оболочки не так-то просто выбраться; оказывается, Рукия первая, кто её опробует. Многие шинигами хотели бы жить в мире людей, и такие гигаи могли бы стать значительной статьёй дохода.

Но Киске уже давно не коммерсант, он что-то вроде их семейного доктора, постоянно изобретает какую-нибудь ерунду и зовёт Ичиго к себе в магазин. Путь долгий, но Куросаки всегда приезжает: ветхий магазинчик - это всё, что напоминает о том, что шинигами действительно существуют. До сих пор никто из Сейретея не навещал его, но что для бессмертных пятнадцать лет? Они забыли, сколько морщин прибавляется за это время у живых.

Урахара на этот раз передаёт для жены таблетки, которые должны поддержать функционирование гигая, и со скорбным выражением лица даёт очередное хитроумное устройство, предназначенное для того, чтобы при худшем варианте развития событий освободить Рукию от бремени физического существования, что означает неминуемую смерть детей. Ичиго воспринимает это спокойно. Он думает о том, осталась ли душа жены молодой. А души Иноуэ, Чада и Ишиды? А его собственная?

Они с Киске пьют чай. В доме сильно пахнет кошкой, но слишком пыльно и запустело, чтобы предположить, что здесь появляется Йоруичи. Шинигами теперь редкие гости в мире живых, и поэтому у Урахары совсем нет покупателей.

После чая Ичиго по-быстрому трахает Уруру на складе, нагнув её над ящиками. Как-никак жена уже два месяца в больнице, а работница Урахары тихая и безотказная. Даже слишком безотказная – влагалище молодой девушки такое раздолбанное, что Ичиго страшно представить, кто ещё и в каком количестве ебал её, возможно на этом самом месте. Надо будет сделать анализ на зппп.

Фонари горят очень тускло, когда Ичиго высаживается на остановке возле своего дома. Он живёт на пятьдесят втором этаже, но из окон видны только такие же небоскрёбы. Под дверь почтальон положил очередную открытку от Иноуэ. «Урахара рассказал мне про Рукию. Скоро приеду» - написано там. Почерк неровный, и Ичиго может уловить настроение Орихиме, её грусть и волнение. Она добросердечна и легко принимает на себя чужую боль; Куросаки знает это – в какой-то период жизни они были очень близки, но ничего не получилось. «Иноуэ бы без труда родила и выносила сколько угодно детей, - думает он, - такой женщине непозволительно быть лесбиянкой». Вечер проходит в поисках свежего постельного белья для гостьи.

Орихиме приезжает вечером следующего дня. Ичиго уже вернулся с работы и приготовил себе салат: зная, как обрюзг с годами мускулистый ранее Чад, он старается держать себя в форме. Иноуэ всегда много ела, ведь быстрый метаболизм позволял ей делать это без вреда для фигуры, но молодость прошла, а привычка осталась. Орихиме, которую увидел в дверях Куросаки, была мало похожа на девушку, которую он знал. Грудь её стала ещё необъятней, а в безвкусно-узкие брюки, казалось, до упора накачали воздух – так их распирало. Однако заплывшее, заспанное лицо излучало прежнее сияние, и Ичиго понял, что душа её не повзрослела ни на день в этом теле тридцатилетней тётки. Бедная Химе! Одним усилием воли она могла бы отменить все эти годы, но именно воли ей всегда и не хватало.

Первым делом Иноуэ взялась за ужин, приготовив одно из своих фирменных несъедобных блюд. Ичиго отказался, и Орихиме с лёгкостью слопала обе порции, а затем отправилась спать. Встать нужно было рано, чтобы Куросаки успел завезти её в больницу перед работой. Ей было постелено в гостиной на диване, но Химе сразу облюбовала левую половинку двухместной супружеской кровати и засопела, уткнувшись в подушку. Как мужчина, Ичиго мог понять такой намёк одним-единственным образом…

Химе проснулась от настойчивых прикосновений и попыток снять её огромный бюстгальтер. Острый и такой знакомый подбородок Куросаки упирался в её мягкое округлое плечо, не давая перевернуться. «Что ты делаешь?!» - испуганно воскликнула Иноуэ. Ичиго почувствовал, что у неё изо рта неприятно пахнет ужином – рыбой с арахисовым маслом или ещё какой-то подобной дрянью. Пришлось отвернуться. Тем временем Орихиме обнаружила, что брюк на ней уже нет, а трусики приспущены.

«Ты называла меня по имени, пока спала, - заметил Куросаки. - Ты звала меня, а не Тацки!» Химе напряглась и попыталась натянуть трусы обратно, но жилистая рука Ичиго удерживала их крепко. Он спросил Орихиме, боится ли она его, но получил в ответ лишь смущённое сопение. «Я девственница…» - наконец буркнула она.

Куросаки как обухом по голове ударили, и он не нашёл ничего более разумного, как отпустить Иноуэ и отвернуться, не сказав ни слова. «Только девственницы мне сейчас не хватало. Бедная, бедная Химе…» - подумал он, прежде чем провалиться в сон.

С утра его разбудил запах кофе; Орихиме воспользовалась стоявшей без дела кофеваркой, которую сама же дарила на пятую годовщину свадьбы. Ичиго не пил кофе, он всегда чувствовал себя бодрым, но сейчас, чтобы не нагнетать обстановку, взял предложенную чашку и сделал пару глотков. Иноуэ улыбалась, но глаза её не могли лгать и говорили, что она глубоко оскорблена и вместе с тем ничего не понимает. Ичиго молился, чтобы она не завела разговора о том, что произошло ночью. Хотя, конечно, на такое ей заведомо не хватило бы решимости. Несмотря на своё даже чересчур взрослое тело, Иноуэ была и оставалась крайне инфантильной. «Бедная Химе!» - ещё раз повторил про себя Ичиго. Пора было спускаться в подземный гараж, за машиной.

Ехать пришлось довольно долго: перед началом рабочего дня был самый час пик. На очередном светофоре Иноуэ устало вздыхала, а Куросаки нервно барабанил пальцами по коробке передач. Несмотря на то, что он выехал на полчаса пораньше, времени почти не оставалось. В итоге он оставил Орихиме на крыльце больницы, оставил ей переданные Урахарой таблетки и тут же уехал на работу. Не хотелось ему сегодня видеть Рукию и смотреть ей в глаза. На душе было тяжело от предчувствия, что ВСЁ БУДЕТ ПЛОХО. Хотя, конечно же, надо улыбаться и утверждать обратное. Чёртова лицемерная взрослая жизнь.

Иноуэ никогда о таком не думала, и проблемы начинали заботить её только по мере возникновения. Вот и сейчас она, с трудом разузнав, в какой палате лежит Рукия, не могла теперь понять, почему её не пускают. Наверное, нужно было сразу назваться сестрой или кузиной, но Химе не догадалась. Теперь она пыталась прожечь взглядом равнодушную медсестру, но безуспешно. «Если что-то случится с Тацки, меня тоже не пустят…» - взгрустнула Иноуэ и уже собиралась было звонить Ичиго, когда услышала сказанное уверенным голосом: «Она со мной!» - и её потащили за руку по больничному коридору.

Незнакомец был высоким, но Химе не пришлось запрокидывать голову: длинная тёмно-красная коса выдавала в нём Абараи Ренджи, гостя из Сейретея. У кого ещё могли бы быть такие волосы и такой голос? Кто ещё мог бы посетить приличное заведение в одежде, напоминающей костюм байкера? Конечно, это был он.

Беспардонно они ввалились в палату, едва не выломав дверь, и остановились у кровати, с которой на них таращилась худая маленькая женщина с огромным животом. Глаза у неё казались ещё больше, чем раньше, и ещё темней. Несмотря на приобретённые объёмы, она, казалось, могла без труда поместиться у Ренджи в ладони. Судя по тому, как округлились её глазёнки, Рукия уже забыла, какой он большой и сильный, или же это Орихиме вызвала у неё такое удивление?

«Что вы тут делаете?» - спросила она, и Иноуэ с сожалением заметила, что в голосе Рукии больше нет прежних ноток, которые в ней так любили и Ичиго, и Абараи-кун. Она как будто выдохлась.

«Я решил тебя проведать! – быстро нашёлся Ренджи. – И вот…бутылку принёс! Но вижу, тебе нельзя, значит, мы с Орихиме выпьем. За твоё здоровье!» Иноуэ и представить не могла, как ему удалось без чьей-либо помощи разузнать, где Рукия и как к ней попасть, ведь она всегда считала Ренджи надёжным, но глуповатым парнем. Но сейчас он был так хорош, что и Рукия, и даже Химе залюбовались: вечность оставила на нём свой отпечаток; эти острые черты, широкие плечи, литые мускулы будут такими всегда. Женщины горько улыбнулись друг другу, они обе понимали…

«Ты такая же тощая!» - добродушно сказал Ренджи, но Рукия скривилась. Абараи не было здесь пятнадцать лет, и большую часть этого времени она боролась с этой проклятой худобой и даже прибавила три кило, но для такого бремени это было чудовищно мало! Зачем он пришёл? Посмеяться над нею?

Рукия повторила свой вопрос вслух. Покидая Сейретей, она просила друзей не навещать её. Конечно, Ичиго не знал об этом, но, будучи ещё мальчишкой, он и не задумывался о том, что сделают с ними годы. Конечно, и брат, и Укитаке, и многие другие были бы рады нанести ей визит, но она хотела прожить здесь простую человеческую жизнь, потому, что никогда не делала этого. Ренджи тоже попал в Руконгай младенцем, он должен понимать. И если он здесь, значит, что-то случилось.

\- Давай начистоту, что происходит? - выдавила Рукия, наслушавшись молчания в ответ на предыдущий вопрос.  
\- Тайчо послал меня патрулировать эту зону. Здесь объявился Пустой, нападающий на шинигами! Я думаю, Бьякуя хотел…  
\- Хотел, чтобы ты меня охранял? Спасибо, я могу справиться сама! – зло ответила она, сложив на груди руки. Это смотрелось картинно и по-детски, и Ренджи рассмеялся.  
\- Ты не можешь! – вдруг встряла в разговор молчавшая до этого времени Иноуэ.

Спор плавно перешёл в распитие спиртных напитков, потом в ностальгическую беседу, и, наконец, в ругань с медсестрой, в обязанности которой входило выгонять задержавшихся посетителей. Но Орихиме и Ренджи всё же пришлось уйти. Они остановились у фонтана напротив здания больницы, не зная, что сказать друг другу. На улице было даже холодней, чем утром, и Иноуэ зябко куталась в лёгкую вязаную кофточку, которая не спасала от ветра. Ренджи не спешил предложить ей свою куртку; он явно чего-то ждал, но Химе не замечала этого и продолжала мёрзнуть.

Человек в чёрном подошёл совершенно незаметно, но она сразу же почувствовала, какой огромной силой он обладает. Не узнать его тоже было невозможно – это был Бьякуя, остававшийся аристократом даже в плаще, больше подходившем маньяку-эксгибиционисту. При виде Орихиме лицо его будто бы потемнело, а глаза сузились, однако он незамедлительно предложил плащ даме, и Иноуэ благодарно укуталась в согретую чужим телом ткань, не обращая внимания на то, что полы подметают землю.

\- Я не думаю, что вам стоит её видеть, Кучики-тайчо! - заявил Ренджи, ковыряя пальцем пуговку на рукаве.  
\- Это моя сестра, - был ответ. Непрошибаемый. Непрошибаемый, но такой ранимый. Конечно, он боится встретиться с ней после стольких лет. Орихиме видела насквозь, но ничего не могла поделать, как видела в зеркале свои толстые ляжки, но не могла заставить себя сесть на диету.

Бьякуя не знал, что такое старение и смерть, но тем больше его пугал этот мир, полный тлена. И тем больше он боялся за Рукию. "Я буду дежурить у ворот больницы всю ночь. Ты можешь идти, Ренджи," - сказал он уверенным голосом. Тёмные волосы развеваются на ветру, будто лохмотья - безудержно, беспорядочно, колются и бьют по лицу. Взгляд ледяной и надменный, волнения не выдаёт ничто, и даже холод его не трогает. "Я забыла отдать Рукии таблетки..." - вдруг вспомнила Орихиме. Она поняла, что Кучики всё равно пойдёт к сестре, а своего лейтенанта отсылает, чтобы не отвечать на вопросы. 

Медленно, чтобы не заметил Абараи, она вложила склянку с лекарством Бьякуе в ладонь. Во взгляде, которым он окинул Иноуэ, была тоска, не столько глубокая, сколько задавленная глубоко. Орихиме кивнула в знак благодарности и направилась к автобусной остановке - расположилась она всё-таки у Ичиго, и, несмотря на ночной инцидент, должна была в его дом вернуться, хотя бы для того, чтобы забрать вещи и отдать ключи. Ренджи увязался за ней. Зачем - непонятно.

Ичиго был уже дома - спал, свернушись на диване в гостиной; включенный телевизор бросал на него жутковатые отсветы ядовитых мультяшных цветов. Поза Куросаки была нелепой, но позволяла Орихиме заметить, что мышцы его так же упруги, как и в молодости, и только шрамы служили напоминанием о том, что происходило пятнадцать лет назад. Ужасными были картины, которые нарисовала давно отгремевшая война на его теле, и у Иноуэ защемило сердце. Она не решилась его разбудить. На кухне, в тишине, Ренджи глушил саке и обращался мыслями к своему тайчо. Дом замер.

Бьякуя ещё стоял на улице, сомневаясь, стоит ли заходить. Возможно, Пустые не видят в Рукии шинигами, и, навестив сестру в палате, он мог не защитить, а, напротив, навлечь на неё опасность. Взвесив все «за» и «против», он вытащил из кармана брюк мобильный телефон и набрал номер…

Ичиго едва заставил себя открыть глаза, когда его вырвал из дрёмы навязчивый перезвон. Сначала ему показалось, что это звук будильника, а значит, уже раннее утро – но тогда почему Орихиме не пришла? Может, что-то случилось? Но, собравшись наконец с мыслями, Куросаки понял, что эту мелодию он поставил на неизвестные номера. Пошарив рукой на подлокотнике, он взял трубку и приложил к уху не той стороной. «Алло?» - спросил мужской голос где-то в районе его подбородка. Ичиго перевернул мобильник и нехотя ответил.

\- Это Кучики Бьякуя. Я сейчас нахожусь возле больницы, где лежит моя сестра…  
\- Что?! Откуда? – воскликнул Ичиго, моментально проснувшись  
\- Не спрашивай. Скажу по существу: неподалёку отсюда был замечен Пустой, неоднократно нападавший на шинигами, которые патрулировали этот район. Есть основания полагать, что Рукия может оказаться в опасности, поэтому я прошу тебя дежурить у неё в палате круглосуточно. Слышишь меня?  
\- Да. Конечно. Я выезжаю.  
\- Я рад, что мы поняли друг друга, Куросаки Ичиго.

Как вихрь, Ичиго умылся, переоделся в спортивный костюм и достал из потайного ящичка перчатку – ту, которой Рукия бесцеремонно вышибала из него душу в самом начале знакомства. Куросаки надеялся, что жене не понадобится делать это ещё раз, ведь теперь они обычные люди, и этому привередливому Пустому не должно быть до таких никакого дела. Орихиме обнаружилась в спальне; она прислонилась к горке подушек и читала газету, нацепив на нос аккуратные очки. Узнав, в чём дело, Иноуэ предложила свою помощь, и Ичиго ответил, что она может заменить его утром. Уже на выходе из квартиры был замечен Ренджи, задремавший рядом с бутылкой саке, но объяснять ему что-либо не было времени. Взяв с подоконника ключи от машины, Куросаки едва ли не бегом бросился к лифту. Кабина двигалась медленно, и, чтобы не скучать, он начал разглядывать простиравшийся за окном ночной Токио: яркие огни, суетливые автомобили, лёгкий смог в восточной части города. Но на этот раз что-то зловещее мерещилось Ичиго в каждом клочке темноты. Ещё несколько раз в нетерпении ткнув в кнопку нулевого этажа, он зарычал от негодования: как смели лифты ездить так медленно, когда нужно было спешить?!

Орихиме проснулась в три часа ночи – она задремала за книгой в неудобном положении и отлежала ногу, а на лице остался след от подушки. На первый взгляд было очень тихо, но, прислушавшись, Иноуэ услышала приглушённые голоса, доносившиеся с кухни. Незаметно подкравшись и притаившись за углом, она увидела спокойного, как удав, Бьякую и нетрезвого Абараи; последний периодически забывал, что нужно говорить тише, и Кучики грозно шикал на него.

\- Тайчо! – взмолился Ренджи – Нам нужно действовать, а не дежурить у кровати Рукии.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Хм. Можно ловить на живца: если Пустой избирательно нападает на шинигами, значит, он чует рейацу. Поэтому кто-то достаточно сильный, например вы, может выйти на открытое место и выпустить большое количество рейацу, а мы тем временем выпрыгнем из засады…  
\- Ты говоришь чушь, Абараи-фукутайчо! Если наш противник действительно умеет улавливать такие вещи, то засада будет немедленно им замечена. И если он действительно так силён, как говорят пострадавшие, то он наверняка перебьёт вас в ваших укрытиях, пока я буду расходовать силы и ждать.  
\- Тогда каков ваш план? Предложите хоть что-нибудь!  
\- Я не вижу смысла действовать поспешно, тем более что Рукия должна быть вне опасности, пока мы далеко от неё. Завтра нужно будет связаться с Киске, а пока лучше отдохнём.  
\- Я не могу сидеть, сложа руки! – голос Ренджи приобрёл гневные нотки  
\- Ты такой нетерпеливый, Абараи-фу… - что-то помешало Бьякуе договорить. 

Орихиме ещё сильнее вытянула шею, чтобы увидеть, что же там происходит, и в испуге зажала себе рот, чтобы не выдать собственного присутствия ни грязным ругательством, вертящимся на языке, ни даже шумным дыханием. Ренджи очень неординарно доказывал, насколько он нетерпелив – грубо прижал своего капитана к столу и жадно щупал его промежность, одновременно копаясь в сложной застёжке брюк. Носом Абараи тыкался куда-то в шею своего капитана и царапал зубами тонкую кожу, покусывал и облизывал горячим острым языком. Было заметно, что такие грубые и страстные прикосновения для капитана привычны. Но тут Бьякуя на миг насторожился, возможно, почувствовав присутствие постороннего, и тут же оттолкнул лейтенанта. «Сейчас не время!» - холодно сказал он и направился прочь из кухни. Иноуэ едва успела спрятаться за дверью другой комнаты, но даже по шагам поняла, что Бьякуя зол на лейтенанта, который позволяет себе слишком много. «Ладно, раз уж ты так настаиваешь, можешь попросить помощи у Урахары прямо сейчас. А я свяжусь с Сейретеем!» - буркнул Кучики напоследок, настраивая передатчик.

Ичиго тем временем мучился от безделья в палате родильного отделения больницы. Приняв лекарство от Урахары, Рукия почувствовала прилив сил, выпила для уверенности ещё одну таблетку и улеглась спать. К счастью, она не стала спрашивать, как мужу удалось пробраться в больницу в такое время, и не знала, что брат здесь и договорился с персоналом. Даже тоскуя по Бьякуе, она всё ещё хотела сохранить их старую договорённость. Ичиго узнал об этом только что – пока получал от Кучики инструкции на крыльце.

Свет почти идеально округлой луны пробивался сквозь вертикальные жалюзи и полосами падал Рукии на лицо, разглаживая морщины. Кожа казалась кукольно-белой, будто призрачной и такой ненастоящей, что Ичиго с содроганием вспомнил то, что сказала ему жена перед тем, как закрыть глаза: «Сегодня мне приснилось, будто я – это не я, а сестра. И я лежу на белом футоне, укрытая белой простынёй. Я не могу пошевелить и пальцем от слабости, но если скосить глаза, то видно, что за окнами цветущий сад. И это день моей смерти. Это был такой страшный сон, что я проснулась в слезах…Ичиго…это неспроста!» Тогда Куросаки, конечно, убеждал жену, что всё это ерунда, просто дурной сон, а все проблемы – от нервов, но её слова зародили в нём нешуточное беспокойство. «Как умерла Хисана, от чего? Бьякуя никогда не говорил об этом. Нужно узнать…» - мысль прервало на середине предчувствие надвигающейся опасности; Куросаки резко обернулся, но увидел в углу только тень и вешалку для одежды. Неужели показалось? Преодолев зарождающуюся панику, Ичиго вновь вернулся к изучению лица Рукии. Он не видел, как темнота за спиной сгущается, плотнеет и вытекает из стены в огромную объёмную фигуру, зловеще поблескивающую белизной маски. Пустой пришёл.

Старые, давно не используемые навыки со временем забываются и становятся бесполезны, поэтому, когда огромная когтистая лапа ударила Ичиго в спину и пригвоздила к стене, он ничего не успел сделать, кроме как во весь голос позвать жену, когда понял, что не может освободиться. «Беги!» - добавил он, вложив в этот призыв всю силу голосовых связок, ведь именно это должен прокричать своим друзьям любой великий герой. Но Рукия никогда не убегала, она всегда вступала в бой и билась до конца. Куросаки не забыл этого, просто теперь рядом с ним была уже другая Рукия. Вернее, она могла оказаться другой. Но чудовище не позволило ему больше ничего сказать, ловко протиснув один из когтей и Ичиго между зубами и задвинув поглубже, так, что ему пришлось запрокинуть голову и глотать быстро наполнявшую рот кровь из порезанного языка.

Медленно, чтобы Пустой не заметил, Куросаки сунул правую руку в карман, где лежала старая перчатка жены. Если бы Рукия отвлекла чудовище, он смог бы освободиться от тела и прикончить противника в два удара, ведь чтобы добраться до кровати ему пришлось бы отпустить Ичиго… Ведь так? И словно в ответ на его мысли Пустой сам отсоединил занятую руку от тела и вырастил на месте неё новую. Рукия, замершая с широко распахнутыми глазами посреди подушек, с ужасом наблюдала, как чудовище направляется к ней, оскаливая пасть и сверкая глазами из-под маски.

Ичиго зажмурился от страха: он не мог, не мог ничего сделать, а воспользоваться перчаткой почему-то не поднималась рука. А может ли он ещё? Способен ли на такие выкрутасы? И как будет выглядеть его душа, неужели таким же утомлённым мужчиной средних лет со сколиозом и геморроем от непрерывного сидения в офисе последние десять лет? Он ведь не может быть больше мальчишкой, он ведь не остался неизменным. «Стал ли я таким же скучным бесполезным ничтожеством, каким всегда боялся стать? Или всё-таки нет? Или, может быть, я превращаюсь в него, думая о ерунде вместо того, чтобы спасать жизнь Рукии?» - спрашивал он сам себя, но не находил решимости проверить. Страх липким коконом скрутил его руку в кармане и не позволил прикоснуться к перчатке. Этот страх мог бы быть каким-то особенным ядом Пустого – во всяком случае, Ичиго верил, что это не собственная безвольность сковала его. Он ведь никогда не был таким.

Внезапно он углядел холодный огонёк во взгляде жены и понял, что не всё потеряно. Когда когти Пустого были уже совсем близко, выражение испуга мигом сошло с лица Рукии, и, вытащив из-под одеяла что-то длинное и белое, она уверенным движением отсекла чудовищу руку. Взвыв, Пустой отскочил, упершись спиной в стену, но продолжил смотреть так же голодно. Переведя дыхание после столь волнительного момента, Ичиго разглядел в руках жены Соде но Шираюки, занпакто, которым она не могла бы воспользоваться, не выходя из гигая…

«Эти таблетки… - задумчиво произнесла Рукия. - Я чувствую ток рейацу в своём теле, будто оно является гигаем только наполовину. Так странно…» Она с трудом поднялась на постели, придерживая рукой огромный живот, и из последних сил рванулась вперёд, целясь чудовищу в голову. Но в Рукии больше не было ни той скорости, ни той лёгкости, поэтому Пустой без труда впечатал в стену её маленькое тельце одним молниеносным движением хвоста. Она тут же потеряла сознание и сползла на пол, оставляя за собой кровавый след. Ичиго почувствовал, что находится на грани инсульта – или инфаркта, или столбняка, это не имело значения. Потому что его жена была сейчас так близка к смерти, как никогда ранее. Пустой склонился над ней, роняя слюну из зубастой пасти, и уже готов был приступить к трапезе, как в комнате в одно мгновение выбило все стёкла, и розовые лепестки вихрем ворвались внутрь. Пустого едва ли не расщепило на молекулы от такой мощи и, издав напоследок чудовищный крик, он исчез, оставив в напоминание о себе только помятые стены и тень в углу.

Высокая, излучающая мощь фигура Бьякуи темнела в оконном проёме. «Мы опоздали…» - удручённо сказал он, подходя к сестре. Откуда-то снаружи в комнату ворвался Ренджи – он не владел шунпо, а значит очень быстро бежал. Его заострённое лицо искажала жуткая, животная гримаса ярости; одним взмахом Забимару он разнёс на куски прижавшую Ичиго руку Пустого, которая почему-то не исчезла, а закаменела и ещё больней впилась в язык. Почувствовав свободу, Куросаки рванулся было к лежащей без движения жене, но не рассчитал сил и упал на колени в центре комнаты. Его стошнило собственной кровью, которая натекала в горло из ран во рту, и вместе с блевотиной на пол упал, кажется, отрубленный кусочек языка. Говорить Ичиго не мог: рот и не слушался, однако он не смог сдержать надрывного стона, когда увидел, какие повреждении получила Рукия. От сильного удара об стену правая часть лица её превратилась в сплошной синяк, нос был сломан, челюсть выворочена, ушиблены ключицы и колени, а самое главное – живот. Он-то пострадал в первую очередь, вместе с будущими тройняшками-Куросаки. Хотя, уже не будущими, а бывшими. Рукия лежала в стремительно увеличивавшейся луже крови. «Хорошо, что мы связались с Урахарой Киске сегодня. Оказалось, что изобретённые им таблетки воздействуют на рейацу и используют её для восстановления гигая. Рукия приняла таблетки, и её сила привлекла Пустого», - пояснил Кучики.

\- И…ноу…э…Ори….хи…ме… - проговорил Ичиго с трудом, не в силах подняться на ноги. Бьякуя, оценивавший состояние сестры, сдержанно ответил:  
\- Она не в форме, и мы не взяли её с собой – теперь не успеем. Я полагался на тебя, а ты не справился с задачей, которую я на тебя возложил, Куросаки. Что мешало тебе воспользоваться той перчаткой?!  
\- Стра…х…  
\- Страх?! Ты забоялся Пустого, рыжий ублюдок?! – Вспылил Ренджи, до этого казавшийся потерявшим дар речи. Он был готов убить Ичиго на месте. То же самое, должно быть, творилось и в душе у Бьякуи, но тот никогда не высказал бы своего гнева так явно.  
\- Се….бя…испу…га…л…лся…Ч….то…Ру….к….кия? – сменил тему Куросаки. Это был не тот момент, когда можно было позволить себе ругаться, да и с трудом шевелившийся язык этого не позволял.  
\- Её травмы несовместимы с жизнью. Дай мне свою перчатку, Ичиго. Другого выхода нет, – попросил Кучики. – Я знаю, Урахара дал тебе специальное приспособление для выхода из этого гигая, но сейчас нет времени его искать. Или мы вытащим Рукию сейчас, или она умрёт.

Ичиго медлил.

\- Детей уже нельзя спасти, даже Иноуэ не смогла бы! В таблетках тоже нет смысла – они подействуют ещё не скоро. Ичиго! Давай, блядь, эту перчатку! – рявкнул Ренджи. Но Куросаки не мог пошевелить и пальцем руки. Ужас сковал его – ужас перед тем, что это ОН виноват будет в смерти жены и детей. Ведь никого не волнует, что случилось с его душой, постарела ли она, стала ли слабее. Он должен, должен был вступить в бой – но почему-то не смог.  
\- На…верн..но…ное… я б…ббб…больше не мо…могу эт…это…го сде…ла…лать – наконец пробормотал он. Но Абараи не слушал, он бросился к Ичиго, поднял его за шиворот одной-единственной рукой и сам вытащил из кармана перчатку, а затем кинул её своему капитану.

Бьякуя аккуратно извлёк душу сестры и взял её на руки. Она была травмирована точно так же, но огромного живота не было: дети принадлежали материальному миру и не могли существовать отдельно от физического тела матери.

«Мы доставим Рукию в Сейретей, Унохана-тайчо залечит все её раны. В этот мир моя сестра больше не вернётся, она не создана для него», – уведомил Ичиго Бьякуя. Он поднялся и в сопровождении Ренджи двинулся к окну. 

«Она никогда не простит тебе того, что ты принял решение за неё! Она любила меня!» - закричал Куросаки. Онемение почти отошло и слова получились более-менее внятными. Но что за ерунду он сказал? Рукия любила его? Глупости! Он всегда её утомлял, просто так случилось. Для него, Ичиго, тот краткий роман ничего не значил, так что Бьякуя сам виноват, что подтолкнул их к замужеству, а в итоге – и к такой судьбе.

«Не беспокойся, я позабочусь о том, чтобы она ничего не вспомнила», - проронил Кучики; голос его был так холоден, что стыла кровь в жилах. Слишком много вопросов крутилось в голове у Ичиго, и каждый из них важно было задать уходящему Бьякуе. Но времени не было.

«Скажи, что случилось с Хисаной, твоей покойной женой? От чего она умерла?» - спросил он наконец, вспомнив последние обращённые к нему слова жены.

«У Хисаны случился выкидыш, и она умерла от кровопотери. Дед настроил весь Сейретей против нас. Она не была шинигами, помогать таким наши врачи не обязаны. Так что, когда они одумались, было уже поздно, - сухо ответил Бьякуя и добавил: - Прощай».

Лейтенант Абараи и его капитан, державший на руках тоненькое тельце Рукии, шагнули в распахнутое окно и исчезли в темноте. Ичиго, не в силах бороться со слабостью, повалился на пол. Он понял, что именно в этот момент прошлое вместе с волшебством, Пустыми и шинигами окончательно покидает его, не удержанное, недооцененное, и делает его старым. Ичиго перестал быть тем человеком, которого уважали в Сейретее, а стал просто тридцатилетним офисным работником – одним из тысяч таких же. Пустое место. И он ощутил непреодолимое желание стереть самого себя с лица земли.

***

Наутро врачи обнаружили в палате целое побоище и охладевший труп пациентки. Причина смерти так и не была установлена – через несколько часов труп был выкраден из морга светловолосым мужчиной в полосатой шляпе. Полиции не удалось его найти.

Не было ясно и то, куда делся муж пострадавшей. Расследование выявило, что в ночь, когда был произведён погром в больнице, он купил в аэропорту билет на ближайший рейс и покинул страну. Больше его никто не видел.


End file.
